It all started with an apple
by SoraIchimaru
Summary: A Shinigami and a human? That would never cross either one’s mind. For these two, it was different. OCxRYUK. EDIT Okay, so far some people like it. So I decided to make a new one, but I'll make the relationship go much slower on the new one. Look out!


"What a bright day…" Light said looking out his window. "Ryuk,"

"Hmm?" the Shinigami mumbled.

"I have to go shopping with my mom today, why don't you go out?" Ryuk made a raspy laugh.

"So I finally get time for myself?" Light rolled his eyes, and opened his door.

"Go on…I need a break from you following me around anyway." Light mumbled.

"Have fun with your mother!" Ryuk laughed.

---------------------------------

"Wow…this place sure is empty." Ryuk thought to himself. He was exploring a park, and every once in a while he'd see a person on a bike pass by.

"I wonder if there are apple trees…" he flew more around…

Then he saw something red.

"An apple!" he said happily. He flew faster to the sweet fruit, but something was wrong.

A girl had the apple.

She was about Light's age. She had black hair that fell to her waist. She wore long sleeves, regardless it was hot; A skirt, leg warmers, a police hat, and glasses was also in her clothing. She was examining the apple.

"God that looks good…" Ryuk mumbled to himself.

"But I can't take it…maybe I can…" he had the Death Note with him. He wanted the apple very badly, but he wondered how Light would react. Didn't matter. Ryuk was a hungry Shinigami, and he needed an apple.

He tore a piece of the Death Note paper and let the wind carry it. If flew straight into the girl's lap.

"What's this?" she said. She did it! She touched the paper.

"Nothing is on it…oh well. Free paper," she put it in her skirt pocket. Then, a shadow stood over her.

"Hello there," Ryuk said. The girl looked up, and…

Didn't scream?

That was odd. No reaction. Ryuk was startled. Even Light was shocked to see him, but this girl wasn't?

"Hello yourself," wait. There was the terror in her eyes.

"I noticed you had an apple…may I have a bite?" Ryuk asked. He felt he could be friendly with this human.

"Sure," the girl smiled. She had a pretty smile…Ryuk sat down next to the odd girl and ate the apple happily.

"I have more, you know," she said. She pulled out a bag from behind her, and it was full of apples.

"Oh wow!" Ryuk gasped. "May I have some more?!" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said with his mouth full. "What's your name?" The girl giggled.

"My name is Lydia Watanabe."

---------------------------------

"No one is home…alright," Ryuk opened the door to Light's house, and led Lydia upstairs to Light's room. He closed the door, but didn't lock it.

"This is where you live?" asked Lydia. Ryuk shook his head.

"Well, some what. I live here with a boy about a year younger than you. Light Yagami." Lydia laughed.

"The kids name is Light!? Ha!" she laughed. Ryuk thought it was a bit funny when she put it like that, and he laughed too.

"So…this is a Death Note?" Lydia asked touching the note book. Ryuk nodded.

"The person whose name is written in there shall die." Ryuk explained. Lydia shuddered.

"May I…try it?" she asked. Ryuk smiled his creepy smile.

"Go ahead." Lydia reached for a pen that was lying on Light's bed. She sat, and Ryuk sat next to her. She wrote…

"Ack!" Sasuke choked. He breathed quickly.

"Eh?" Itachi flinched. Sasuke breathed more quickly, and dropped dead. Itachi felt Sasuke's pulse.

"He's dead…" Itachi said. "I WIN! BWAHAHA!"

"I wonder if it-'' her cell phone rang. ((Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown, don't ask XD;;))

"Hello? Hi. What? Oh okay bye," she closed her phone.

"He died. It worked!" she said in awe.

"I told you," Ryuk smiled. Lydia hugged Ryuk.

"You helped me kill someone I always hated! Thank you, Ryuk!" she said happily. Ryuk blushed visibly. Lydia pulled away.

"Oh…I'm sorry," she was blushing too. It was quiet for a bit, and then Ryuk thought.

_She is super sweet…and I…Love her? Wait…are we supposed to love someone? I can't love her…I just met her. But…she's pretty, nice, and she gave me apples…I wonder if she loves me back. She was blushing…_

"Ryuk?" Lydia said.

"Hmm?" Ryuk flinched, breaking from thought.

"C-can Shinigami…fall in love?" she asked.

_This is it! _Ryuk thought. _She clearly loves me back! I should tell her the truth…_

"Um…it depends," Ryuk said, blushing more. The huge Shinigami never felt like this.

"Oh…well what if I were to tell you that I loved you?" she asked. She was as red as an apple. So was Ryuk.

"Well…" there was a long silence.

"I would have to say that I loved you back," Ryuk said in a whisper.

"Uh!" Lydia gasped. More silence. Ryuk made his move. He softly grabbed Lydia's hand. A Shinigami and a human? That would never cross either one's mind. For these two, it was different.

"Lydia, I know I just met you and all, but…" Ryuk said quietly. Lydia looked up at Ryuk. Most people would be terrified of Ryuk's face, but Lydia wasn't. She brought her face closer to Ryuk.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked. Ryuk's breath was warm. He hesitated, and then spoke.

"I…lo-'' the door swung open.

"What the?!" Light yelled. He was shocked to see a random girl holding hands, and close enough to kiss Ryuk!

"Who is she?!" Light yelled again. He was blushing.

_Man she is hot…where did Ryuk find her? And how can she see him!?_

"I better go…" Lydia said, her eyes a bit watery. She got up, and was about to leave, until Ryuk spoke.

"Wait! What about your bag?" he asked. The bag with the apples lay near Light's desk.

"Keep it, Ryuk. Goodbye…" she said leaving the room. The sound of the front door opening, and closing. For once, Ryuk felt like he wanted to…cry.

"Who was she?" Light repeated, a bit calmer now. Ryuk got up, took out an apple from Lydia's bag, and looked at it.

"A friend,"


End file.
